


The White Stag (Podfic) Part One

by breakneck



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Non-Human Hannibal, Other, Plot, Plotty, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, basically a really sad disturbing story, non-human Will, not that you'd enjoy reading any of these in this context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of every chapter out so far of The White Stag. As of this posting that was Chapter 9. Once the story is completed I will record the second and final part.</p><p>How much can you taste before you can never go back?</p><p>:edit: Now with a download link if you want that type of thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Stag (Podfic) Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The White Stag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583909) by [breakneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck). 



This is a podfic version of every chapter out as of the time of this posting of my fic, The White Stag. Once the rest is completed I will add another "chapter" to this fic of the second half, as well as the two spliced together to create the whole fic.

The reading can be found here: <https://soundcloud.com/clickety/the-white-stag-part-1-podfic>

Or a download link: <https://www.mediafire.com/?f1tngeuww459no8>

Let me know if you like it. ;)

Also, if you happen to have a fic you'd like me to read and we can get the author's permission send it my way. I'm pretty much up for anything other than rape or underage (with a few exceptions (ie, if the characters are really close to age of consent and/or not a huge age gap, definitely no pedophilia)


End file.
